


All I Ever Wanted To Be Was An Astronaut

by SlarStarsFanFics



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Diego likes shakira fight me, Fluff, Gen, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Let my boy have validation, NASA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlarStarsFanFics/pseuds/SlarStarsFanFics
Summary: “I’m sorry, your from NASA?”“Yes sir. I’m calling for a Luther Hargreeves, is this him?”-Luther gets a call from NASA





	All I Ever Wanted To Be Was An Astronaut

For once, Diego was alone. Over the last couple weeks, all of his siblings had been coming an going from the mansion, which made it hard to get some alone time. Now, the only ones home were Luther and Pogo. Allison had taken Grace shopping, and Klaus insisted on him and Ben coming along. Five was having coffee with Vanya.

As usual, Luther was cooped up in his room, and Pogo was making a futile attempt at cleaning the library. Diego was cooking pizza pops and listening to Shakira, cause what else would he be doing?

“ Ay amor me duele tanto  
Me duele tanto  
Que te fueras sin decir a donde-”

He stopped when he heard the landline ring. He paused La Tortura and picked up the phone. “Hargreeves residence.”

“Hello, this is Elaine Marie from the National Aeronautics and Space Administration, and I wa-”

“I’m sorry, your from NASA?”

“Yes sir. I’m calling for a Luther Hargreeves, is this him?”

Diego mouthed ‘what?’

“No, this is his brother, Diego, but I can get him for you.”

“That would be very helpful, thank-you.”

Diego put his hand over the receiver and yelled up the stairs. “YO LUTHER, YOU’VE GOTTA CALL FROM NASA!”

“WHAT?” A thump and a crash came from the top of the stairs, and in a second, his brother was by his side. “What do you mean NASA is calling me?”

“This lady on the phone says she’s from NASA, and that she wants to talk to ya.” Diego replied, handing over the reciever. He watched curiously as his brother spoke to the lady on the phone.

“Yes, this is Luther Hargreeves….. Yes that’s true… Yes, yeah…. Oh my gosh.”

Diego watched as Luther got slowly more and more excited. He felt an unwilling smile cross his face, and he stared expectantly as Luther bid the lady on the phone goodbye.

He slammed the phone back onto its port, and he spun towards Diego. “NASA wants my research!”

“What?”

“NASA WANTS MY MOON RESEARCH DIEGO!” He started pacing, “I’m actually amounting to something, ITS HAPPENING! I have to call someone, who do I call! Should I call Allison and Mom? I should call Allison and Mom. OH MY G OD DIEGO NASA WANTS MY MOON RESEARCH!”

Diego barked out a laugh at his brother’s excitement, and he pulled him into a hug. He felt Luther freeze up, then lean in and Diego pushed the sad feeling out of his stomach.

“Dude, that’s great! Im glad, I knew that Moon thing would lead to something eventually!”

He pulled back and punched Luther’s shoulder lightly. “Go call whoever you want, we’re celebrating. I’M MAKING BUNUELOS!”


End file.
